So Far: Weapons & Modifications
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Weiss comes across Ruby working in the workshop, and she decides she has some time to watch a very intriguing thing happen. Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Please enjoy, and if you're interested in my writing be sure to read the Author's Note.
1. Crescent Rose Part I

**Weapons & Modifications (Part I):**

Characters: Weiss, Ruby

Pairings: Whiterose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Weiss comes across Ruby working in the workshop, and she decides she has some time to watch a very intriguing thing happen.

Beacon Academy Rebuilt, Weapons Workshop

Ruby Rose was sitting on a work stool with her tongue sticking out from between her lips as she worked on her most important project to date. _Now what should I do for my lovely sweetheart today?_ Ruby thinks to herself as she looks at _Crescent Rose_ , arguably her child, whose battered casing and form had been taken apart and displayed across two entire weapons tables.

Ruby absent mindedly wipes her oil covered hand on her skirt before returning to examining the horribly disfigured casing her weapon had been contained in. _Complete overhaul, this whole case looks like one good hit will shatter it in two, I mean my baby'll still work but that's harder to work without the case. I need a new paint job with how much damage was done. The barrel needs to be looked at least I've actually done some damage with all of my blade training. I also need to see if there's a way for me to make_ Crescent Rose _easier for me to notice/wield despite my injured nerves. I'd need to run tests on what my hand can feel though before I could make such drastic modifications as that, doctors said my hand might have something left there, better see what it is_.

Weiss smiles as she watches her girlfriend absent mindedly inspect the 'sweetheart' of a weapon. The younger teenager was wearing her new attire, a much less fluffy black skirt with red designs, a red button up (snap buttons) covering her torso continuing the designs from the skirt except in black, her sleeves are rolled all the way up to avoid having them caught in the machinery. _Dust I almost forgot what it was like to watch her do this… I wonder if I should help._ The decision though was made for her shortly as Ruby began talking to her weapon.

"Sweetheart I really need you to help me here, I need to overhaul your casing but I don't really know what with? Then there's your colour scheme given the damage you've taken recently, and of course there's the barrel to look at… This might be a bit much for just me… wow I can't believe I've just said that."

"Do you need some help?" Weiss asks hesitantly as she walks up, making sure that her shoes let out noise so as to not scare her girlfriend. Ruby turns and to Weiss' surprise nods in the affirmative.

"I actually do think I need help. _Crescent Rose_ needs her weekly tune up plus… you probably heard me didn't you?" Ruby asks rubbing the back of head awkwardly. Weiss smiles as she slowly reaches up and takes the hand.

"Ruby… I will say this but one of the few things that don't completely annoy me that you do it's this. You're dedicated to weapons and making certain that everyone goes in with the best equipment so they come back. What do you need me to do?"

"Well… how about you start by polishing all of this up," Ruby starts as she motions to the table full of parts on one side. "I've got to start working on a new casing which is gonna mean taking measurements and casting a new…"

"What if I told you that you already had a new casing just waiting for you?" Weiss asked quietly. Ruby's interest was piqued and she turned to her partner and girlfriend.

"Weiss what did you do?" Ruby questions back, her eyebrow rising accusingly, just as Weiss did to her.

"I may have gotten an extremely durable casing made for _Crescent Rose_ , all that needs to be done to it is painting and Aura infusion to make it stronger…" Weiss trails off as she stares at Ruby who seems shocked.

"I don't know whether to be overjoyed or surprised… you never spend time with weapons how did you know?"

"My Dolt… you don't think I thought I was the only girl in your life right? Of course I took a look at the competition… which now that I say it out loud sounds a lot weirder given I'm talking about a weapon… oh Dust what are you doing to me?" Weiss questions back as Ruby shows the biggest smile ever. Weiss is pulled into a tight hug, almost as bad as Yang's bear hugs.

"I could kiss you right now, but I need to do this first, plus I'm covered in grease and oil and you'd kill me. So do you think you could get that casing here soon?"

"Ruby the casing is what's been hiding under my bed you do know that right?" Weiss questions genuinely worried that her partner hadn't figured it out yet. Ruby shakes her head at Weiss, then goes to answer.

"I won't ever snoop, no matter how curious I am I refuse to snoop in your stuff, you will always have your privacy with me," Ruby states proudly before rose petals begin floating through the air only for cases to start piling up in her place. _Dust I hate it when she does that!_

Three Hours Later…

The maintenance didn't take too long, allowing them to focus on binding Ruby's Aura to the casing and rebinding it to the rest of _Crescent Rose_. Once they'd finished Weiss smiled at looking at how exhausted Ruby was. _They'd been working for hours it was fair that they'd both be a little winded_. Once the weapon was reassembled though they had final problem.

"What colours should I use?" Ruby asks the fencer beside her. Weiss smiled as a devious smile came into her mind.

"I know red and black is kinda your thing my sweet Dolt, but what if you did something different this time, given that you and I worked on it together?" Weiss asks a smirk playing on her lips as she realized that she was about to get a say in how her _competition_ looked, _oh Dust I really need to be careful or I might start talking to_ Myrtenaster _like Ruby talks to_ Crescent Rose. Of course this is when a thought pops into her head from nearly a week ago when she was cleaning.

 _You know you talked to_ Myrtenaster _right then didn't you? You carried on a full conversation with the weapon while you oiled it and maintained it_.

 _Guess it's too late now…_ Weiss finishes as she turns to her partner, waiting patiently for her suggestion. _Oh this is gonna be great!_

"How about red and white? It won't be that different and I think it might make the red pop better on your sweetheart. But know this my wonderful Dolt you, if I find out I'm being replaced I promise that your wondrous _Crescent Rose_ will sleep with the fishes to be replaced by an amazing white and blue so you can never stop thinking about me…" Weiss smiled as she let her think sink in for Ruby to go into shock before pulling out the paints.

"I would never replace you with _Crescent Rose_ ; you're a much better kisser. Two you give me time for whatever I want when we're alone, how could I pass that up Princess?" Ruby states back with a smile as Weiss blushes a very bright red.

 _Nailed it!_ Ruby thought in her head triumphantly.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hey so yes I'm going to continue posting these grouped up one shots and some of them will have other chapters with interactions with other characters and so on. Also I'm thinking about opening up a vote about which of the AUs I've started writing which are longer multi-chapter stories to continue and post. Also I am primarily a Whiterose and Bumblebee shipper, so I apologize to those who are not. If you are interested in some of my longer stories message me, and also I may open up to some requests as I start to run out of ideas for stories to write, depends on whether or not people want some of my longer multi-chapter stories. Thanks for reading and I really hope that you enjoyed this installment._


	2. Myrtenaster Part I

**Weapons & Modifications (Part II):**

Characters: Weiss, Ruby

Pairings: Whiterose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Weiss comes across Ruby working in the workshop, and she decides she has some time to watch a very intriguing thing happen.

Beacon Academy Rebuilt, Weapons Workshop

 _What can you do?_ Weiss thinks to herself as she stares at the broken blade of her wondrous _Myrtenaster_. The poor weapon had been shattered when Weiss and Ruby had been forced to take on a Sea Dragon by themselves off the coast of Vale. _I mean it has been well documented that Vale's coastal cities should have too shallow waters for things like Sea Dragons, yet somehow that one got into the harbor? And on our team's day off too!_ Glaring angrily at the multiple fragments of her blade Weiss bows her head in defeat. _This just isn't my strong suit, this is Ruby's forte… I really could use some help_. Sliding _Myrtenaster_ 's Dust chamber and trigger functions out to oil and clean them. _Things were going so well too… Ruby looked absolutely stunning in her swim suit, even if Yang couldn't help her barbaric comments about impressing me_. Turning about the hollowed out guard of _Myrtenaster_ in her hands Weiss simply stares at her beloved weapon.

"Please… can't you tell me how to fix this? How to fix you _Myrtenaster_? I'm not a weapons nut like my Dolt… I really don't have the expertise to do this, and my pride forbids me to request help. Can't you help me _Myrtenaster_?" Weiss begs, eyes slowly opening to glare at the table holding her conundrum before her.

"Ask and you shall receive… at least that's how I think it goes," Ruby says smiling as she claps a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. Weiss turns her startled head to face the red clad Huntress who appeared beside her.

"W-wh-where did you come from?" Weiss questions, her face blushing red as she notices just how close Ruby had managed to get to her.

"What are you having trouble with?" Ruby asks, seeming completely oblivious to her arrivals effect on Weiss. "Does it have to do with _Myrtenaster_? You know I'm always willing to help."

"How do I know that you won't do something crazy like attaching a gun or flamethrower to my precious gir… Oh Dust! I'm talking about my weapon like it's my child!" Weiss buries her face in her hands as her blush grows. Ruby smile gets ridiculously wide as she watches her girlfriend.

"You know Weiss there isn't anything wrong with treating your weapon with respect… I definitely wouldn't dare mistreat my baby, if I did there'd be no way for me to know if _Crescent Rose_ would fail me when I need her most."

"The way you treat _Crescent Rose_ I'd think she was really your body instead of you, Dolt. I swear it's amazing you don't put on any weight the way you eat junk food and cookies all the time," Weiss growls at Ruby, simultaneously jealous and in love with Ruby's metabolism. _There's no way I could get away with eating all that junk and not getting extra weight_. Of course all of this only served to distract Weiss from her project as Ruby grabbed _Myrtenaster_ and began putting the weapon back together.

 _Years of watching her work with this Dust rapier and now I finally get to touch it… oh wait I never asked permission… This isn't going to end well is it…_

Sure enough as soon as Ruby finishes the thought a glyph forms beneath her feet tossing her into the air. Myrtenaster falls from her grip and Ruby quickly pulses her Aura to her Semblance. The air around Ruby's feet becomes solid as she moves fast enough to teleport back to the ground, catching the large guard of the rapier in her hands. _Phew… That was a close one… I'm dead_. Weiss glares at Ruby, tapping her foot in annoyance as she stares at her girlfriend currently on the ground.

"RUBY ROSE! What have I _told_ you about handling _my Myrtenaster_! Until the day we are wed you are not supposed to touch my beloved rapier without my permission!" Weiss shouts at the top of her lungs. Ruby's head falls, facing the ground, a sad look overtaking her expression.

"I just wanted to help…" Ruby states meekly, still staring at the ground. Weiss groans, _how come I keep making her sad! Ergh! I… I just don't what to say… It always comes out wrong_.

"Ruby… Don't' take it the wrong way, it's not about trust, it's… Well it's just that I don't want to feel inadequate, you had to coach me for an entire semester before I was even capable of making minor repairs on _Myrtenaster_ by myself, and knowing that you can already take it apart, fix it, and put it back together makes me feel like I'm just not good enough."

"Haha…" Ruby laughs, her smile instantly replaced as she stands and hugs Weiss. "Princess, you never have to feel that way around me… If anyone isn't good enough it's me, I mean you're practically royalty! So why don't we fix _Myrtenaster_ then get some Ice Cream, I know how much you love cookie dough ice cream."

Weiss' face once more grows red as her favourite sweet treat is said outloud and promised to her. Turning away to hide the embarrassment she knows Ruby loves to see Weiss continues working on _Myrtenaster_.

"Fine… My Dolt."

 _Author's Note:_

 _Sorry for the absence, have just had a lot to do, plus I love Dishonored came out and I'm replaying the first game before I get the sequel. I'll try to post at least once a week if I can, but I don't know if I can even keep up with that sometimes. If anyone's worrying I am not dead though, swear it. This is in the same AU as most of my one shots and short stories. I've decided to call it So Far, as in The Story So Far. I hope you enjoyed this, I definitely enjoy writing it._


	3. Myrtenaster Part II: A New Blade

_Weapons Modifications (Part III):_

Characters: Weiss, Ruby

Pairings: Whiterose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Ruby comes across Weiss working in the workshop, and she decides she has some time to watch a very intriguing thing happen.

Beacon Academy Rebuilt, Weapons Workshop

After a short break for ice cream, and weeks of planning, blueprinting, and arguing the White Rose pair was ready to begin their project. Weiss and Ruby were now sitting before the work benches with what remained of _Myrtenaster_ 's blade and the completely assembled guard.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" Ruby questioned. Sparing a glance at her partner Ruby was worried to say the least. We've spent weeks coming up with these plans, but to actually start them we need to melt down _Myrtenaster_ 's blade as well as reconstructing a new Dust cylinder, neither of which is going to be easy for Weiss. Weiss picks up a single small fragment of the blade and inspects it, a single tear wells in Weiss' eyes before she throws the fragment into the boiler directly beside the workbench.

"Same way we'll do it if we ever have to replace _Crescent Rose_ ," Weiss says with a slight sarcastic smirk. Ruby groans in response as she playfully smacks Weiss' shoulder for the comment. The pair's spirits raise up a bit after that and they continue to meltdown _Myrtenaster_ 's broken blade as well as some new metals that Ruby had calculated mixing into the makeup will strengthen the overall product. Ruby watches as the metal continues to boil before rubbing her girlfriend's back, the other woman trying to maintain an emotionless expression.

"You know I'll never forget initiation, you saved my life with that blade, and from what you've told me it wasn't the first time you'd saved something with it either. It's okay to be sad that it broke Weiss, I hate to say it but things like this happen. I'll have to rebuild Crescent one day, I'll even bet you on it, and I'll cry the whole time I'm dismantling my baby. I wouldn't have it anyother way," Ruby is hushed before she can continue as Weiss wraps her arms around her.

"Sh-sh-shut u-up y-you Dolt," Weiss hics between her sobs as she cries into Ruby's shoulder. "T-th-... She got me through so much from just making it to Beacon… to getting through the Fall… getting away from Atlas… _Myr-Myrtenaster_ saved my life… just as much as you did with that Dragon."

Ruby doesn't say a word, just continues to rub soothing circles on Weiss' shoulder, having taken over holding the Heiress. The pair leaves the workshop to take a break from the smelter, and get something to eat.

When they return Ruby and Weiss set up the blade's mold and pour the molten metal in and then Ruby sets about showing Weiss how to cool, pound, and reset the blade. Weiss hisses as she slowly gets the hang of it, Ruby stepping in and correcting any mistakes, but staying for the most part out of the process, this was Weiss' trial after all.

Ruby continued to monitor and watch Weiss' work carefully, but after an hour or so it was clear that Weiss was binding her Aura to the blade and working the hot metal without issue. Smiling at the success of the once prim and proper Heiress as she sweats and swears at the metal under her hammer. Before long Ruby is merely sitting on another stool her cloak and jacket discarded due to the stifling heat in the room.

Weiss finally rested the blade in some water before pulling it out and inspecting her handy work. Ruby steps closer, forgetting her seat so that she could gaze upon Weiss' handy work. Ruby smiles widely before gingerly moving Weiss to set down the blade.

"Alright Weiss, let's give it a bit of time to cool properly then you can watch me work," Ruby stated, slowly pulling Weiss out of the room with her. The pair had decided Weiss should the main work, but when it came to the details and transformation matrices it was up to Ruby to make certain it was done without incident.

After a couple of hours the pair of Huntresses-in-Training returned to the workshop to finish up their work. The blade was finished and it would be time for Ruby to finish up the blade and work on helping Weiss with the Dust cylinder.

Ruby had meticulously memorised the symbols running along _Myrtenaster_ 's guard and blade, symbols meant to air Weiss in the use of her Glyphs. She now sat carving the runes and symbols into the blade while Weiss focused on binding her Aura to the weapon once more, making it possible for the runes to aid her Semblance. The pair was surprisingly silent, a few students had entered and when they'd started to make any sort of noise they cringed. The air within the workshop was peaceful and undisturbed, the students who entered to keep that peace, knowing all too well what it meant.

Peace settles across rooms when someone's Aura is dispersed, not a common occurrence unless someone is trying to avoid Aura detection, or the even simply trying to forge/reforge their weapon. The couple worked tirelessly, Ruby switching to making the separable Dust cylinder and guard mechanism after hours of carving symbols into the blade.

The next day

After spending the night dead to the world due to their tiredness the white and red pair got up early the next morning to complete the assembly of Weiss' new weapon and head back to bed. They'd been excused from classes after the staff found out _Myrtenaster_ had been broken.

Reaching their destination Ruby opens up the pair's shared storage locker to pull out her tools, while Weiss took great care to removed the finished pieces of her new weapon. Moving over to the benches once more the duo sits next to each other.

"Alright Weiss, this is all you. I am not going to interfere, if you want my help assembling her you'te going to have to ask," Ruby explained before sliding the tool box across. Weiss' eyes inspect the beaten and battered tools she had offered to replace, of course her girlfriend had scoffed at her and said that this tools wouldn't get replaced over her dead body. Weiss had attempted to argue the decision until Ruby had said they were her mother's tool, and the same tools she'd used to design and build _Crescent Rose_. Weiss has to will herself to touch the very tools her girlfriend held sacred, when Weiss had finally picked one up though there was a sharp error sound made by Ruby.

Weiss glared at the other teenager before placing the tool back and looking for the next. Another tool and another annoying sound, the process continued for another minute before Weiss yelled in frustration and nearly threw the tool box. Slamming her fists into the work bench Weiss lowered her head to join them.

"Weiss, you okay?" Ruby asks. The younger had thought it was a fun game, she had no idea it might mean something else to Weiss.

"No im not okay Ruby. You can tell what tools need to be used just by looking at them, you can make an annoying sound to tell me I'm wrong while doing this and it never seems like you're paying any actual attention… primarily because I catch you staring at me the entire time," Weiss answers angrily, the sound of her voice muffled by the bench.

Ruby was shocked to say the least, she'd never thought about any of that. To her all of this was easy and simple, the tools went with their parts and just by sound and studying she knew what went with what. It was quite often that Ruby forgot that Weiss wasn't the best when it came to making things, cooking or otherwise. Reaching out Ruby rubs circles into Weiss' back to try and soothe her girlfriend.

"Weissy, baby?" Ruby begins, continuing to rub Weiss' back. "I'm sorry if I was stressing you out. I remember how frustrated you got just trying to take apart and maintenance _Myrtenaster_ , so let's use the same strategy we did there?"

"Huh?" Weiss asked, less from misunderstanding than from shock.

"Let's do it this way. Like we used to we'll do a building/study session. I'll ask you which tool to use and then correct you if you're wrong. Then you ask me some question about any subject and do the same."

"But Ruby you don't need the…"

"Weiss, we did that because I needed to learn and catch up, and you needed to know how to maintenance _Myrtenaster_. Now you need to learn how to work with these tools, and I might need some help with… history," Ruby finished. The glare she received managed to get her to explain getting a bad grays on the last assessment.

Three Hours Later

Weiss held the new weapon before her girlfriend smiling at her, surprised by her ability to actually assemble the weapon. Ruby was happy as well, the look on Weiss' face was the same as a child who'd just gotten what's they wanted for Christmas.

"Ready to try out the transformation matrix?" Ruby questions and Weiss carefully depresses the button, and much like her sister's sabre an estoc style blade shoots out of the slide for Weiss to catch in her right hand. Even better the estoc contained a small Dust cylinder and would give Weiss a more pinpoint accurate weapon than her already accurate rapier.

"Thank you Ruby," Weiss says with a smile.

"Of course, oh an FYI… I got an A on the last History Assessment, I just said I got a C so you wouldn't feel as bad," Ruby stares as she begins backing towards the door, knowing all too well the work Weiss had put in to get an A on the last test, and the work she'd put in.

Weiss' eyebrow begins twitching as she slowly turns around to see her one eyed girlfriend spinning on her heel and running out the workshop door.

"RUUUUBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYY ROOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 _Author's Note:_

 _So I haven't forgotten about any of my stories, I just posted some Forever Fall this morning right before my computer committed suicide, so I have no idea when this or any other story will come out. I'm writing this more as an apology, I make figure out a way to post and if I do I'll get this out there. I'll keep working on other stories in the interim._

 _In other news I'm considering taking my So Far AU and creating one massive set of stories which I'll post in the somewhat correct order, no idea yet. If you have an idea about that please tell me I'd love to hear it. Until next time._


End file.
